


the horrer

by mallary



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Other, Scary, by mallary, ghost - Freeform, horrer story, the horrer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallary/pseuds/mallary
Summary: scary story





	

it was a dark an stormy nite and dan had got back from his tore . he wallked in to the room saw phil laying down 'phil what are you doing' 'im playing video ganes ' he raplied just then they heard a noise from the room next to them they turn of the video games and go to have a look at whats going on?

 

'Ahh' dan said as he notaced the chare was moving he moved out of the way and It hit phil instead 'it must be a ghost' said phil, 'dont be silly gosts dont exist!' said dan.

'then what was that' said phil dan wallked over to the chare it seemed saspicous it moved toward s him 'oh no ' dan said running away 'ghosts do exist after all'  
Dan often said how he dident belive in ghosts but now he had been proven wrong an he an pil had to get some ghost busters in to the house they eventelly got rid of the ghost


End file.
